Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to crowd sourcing of device sensor data for real time response.
Description of the Related Art
It is known to use a single sensor to detect the occurrence of an event associated with the single sensor. For example, services are available to detect if a user falls and if so to trigger an emergency response. Also, it is known to integrate a sensor into an automobile such that if an accident is detected (such as via sensing that an airbag has been deployed), location data and service request are automatically sent to an appropriate emergency service.